A Brand New Life
by Elaine1231
Summary: April takes her life into her own hands as she deals with her cancer diagnosis and though this comes with some difficult decisions and harsh realizations she plans to fight to the finish for everything she cares about...her life, her future, and a very stubborn man.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry you feel that way but I am an adult and I am making this decision!" I yelled it at my mom before storming out of the house. It's not like I could sleep on that poor excuse for a mattress anyway.

She's been treating me like a five year old. She invaded all of my privacy and had not even given me a choice in the food I was going to be eating, what I would be sleeping on, or how my room would be decorated.

I had barely made it to the corner by my house before I was out of breath and winded. I leaned up against the building and slid down to the sidewalk. I didn't know what to do so I just started to cry.

I had such mixed feelings about Dominic and Leo. I want a future and a family but Leo is terminal. On the positive side, he gets what it's like to have cancer and he makes me smile and it feels so good to just smile. I had yet to tell Dominic that I even had cancer. I have no idea how he'll react but it's about time I tell him so I text him and ask him if he can pick me up so we can talk.

* * *

He pulls up to the curb about twenty minutes later and jumps out of the car and rushes to my side.

"April! Are you alright? You're shaking and cold!"

"I just needed to talk to you," I reply weakly.

"Okay, well at least get into the car. You're freezing."

I nod my head and take his hand and he helps pull me to my feet.

Once we're settled in the car and the heat was turned up I stopped shaking.

"I've been keeping something from you. I don't know if it was because I was afraid of how you'd react or if I was just in denial but I can't put it off any longer.

"April, what's wrong? You're starting to scare me."

I felt like I couldn't talk so I knew I just had to force it out of myself or I would never tell him the truth.

"Dominic…I have leukemia. I just found out a couple weeks ago…the night of our first date, actually."

"What are you saying, April?"

"I'm telling you that I am sick. I'm telling you that I am scheduled to start chemotherapy in the next week. I'm telling you that as a result of all of this I have a 75% chance of going into remission. I'm telling you that I may not be able to have children…ever."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me the truth. Do you still want to be with me? Can you handle a relationship with me as I am?"

"I…I don't know that I have an answer for that."

"Okay," I say as I reach for the car handle.

As I step out of the car he grabs my hand. "April, I really care about you but this is a lot to take in all at once."

"I know. I'm sorry I threw it all at you this way but I just need to know that the people I'm spending my time with support me unconditionally. If they can't, I need to make some decisions about the direction my life will be heading."

"I support you, April. I just don't know that I can handle watching you go through all of this."

"Then I guess I will see you around."

I close the door lightly and start walking toward the park near my house. I walk through the gardens enjoying the quietness of the night, the smell of the flowers, and the moon shining brightly above me. I approach the canal take a seat on the bridge with my legs dangling off the edge. I pull out my phone and text Leo.

"Meet me at Friends of the Garden Public Garden?" I ask.

A moment later my phone buzzes. "Everything alright? I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Just need someone to talk to. See you in a few."

I hear his footprints on the bridge before I see him. I can't understand why exactly but my entire body relaxes as I feel him sit beside me.

"You were right, you know? I'm too careful, I'm too cautious, and I consider everyone else's needs before my own. I want to live my life. I want to pull the strings."

"Is that all that's bothering you?" He asked softly.

"I think it's everything. I came home starving. It's the first time in days that I felt even remotely hungry and all I wanted was a damn waffle but I open the freezer and everything is gone. My mom decided we were eating all organic from now on. Frustrated, I went up to my room to just unwind and she's removed every soft surface she could, took my mattress, and covered everything in plastic. I got in a fight with her and stormed out. I told Dominic I had cancer tonight, he doesn't think he can handle a relationship with me right now. And no matter what I do, I can't stop thinking of the panic I felt when I realized you were not faking a seizure this afternoon. I realized that I felt selfish because I've only just met you and I'm only now just getting to know you and I already know my time with you is limited."

"April," he says as he puts an arm around me and pulls me into his side. "Ever since I found out about my cancer I've been preparing myself to die. To be ready for death by being dangerous and adventurous but I have never wanted to live so much in my life than I did the moment I saw your carefree laughter as we sped around in that car."

I was crying, I knew I was but I was also cold. "You're freezing, take my jacket," he said as he placed his leather jacket on my shoulders and wrapped it around me.

"I can't go home tonight. I don't know what to do," I confessed. I just need a break from the drama.

"I hate to tell you but it's only the beginning of all the drama. But if it helps you can stay with me tonight. I live with my parents but they'll never notice."

"Are you sure? I don't want to invade your space. I know how much it sucks."

"It would be my pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at his house and he led me to his private entrance. "It's the guest house but I needed as much space between me and them as possible so it works for me. Come on in."

"It's so simple and homey. It's not at all the bachelor pad I was anticipating."

"I like simple things, I like to relax, and I never really felt at home in my parent's house so I figured if I had to stay near my parents I should at least make it my own. If you'd like, I can grab you a t-shirt and sweats to sleep in?"

"I'd like that. Today has drained all the energy out of me. I am exhausted," I said with a small smile.

He returned a few moments later with the clothes and handed them to me. "The bathroom is down the hall on the right."

"Thank you, Leo."

"No, problem."

I felt a little odd being in another man's home after Dominic and I just broke up but I really needed a friend right now. Someone who understood what I was dealing with.

When I emerged he was waiting for me in the living room.

"I lit a fire in the bedroom fireplace to keep you warm. You can take my bed and I'll take the couch," he said as he led me to his room.

"Do you mind just staying with me until I fall asleep? I just don't want to be alone right now."

"Sure."

He pulled the covers out and tucked me in. After I was fully tucked in he laid out on the bed next to me.

We laid there in silence for several minutes before I finally broke it. "I've always wanted to travel the world and write about the places I see. I could have done a lot of that but I moved home after my dad died to help take care of family. Now my family just wants to take care of me and I just want to hop a plane to anywhere but here. Is that selfish? Is it so bad that I want to consider how I could have biological children in the future? That I want to find the treatment option that works best for me? I feel selfish but at the same time it feels like that's how I need to feel if I'm going to pull through this."

"I can't promise everything will work out the way you hope it will and it's not going to be easy but for as long as I'm around…you won't have to go through it alone."

"You know, you're not as bad as people make you out to be, Leo."

"I have my moments. How about you try to sleep?"

I nodded my head and snuggled into the blanket. For the first night in weeks I slipped into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I slept the whole night and woke up to the sunlight streaming on my face. Once I remembered where I was I started to sit up. I grabbed my phone to check my messages not at all surprised to see several from Dominic, my mother, and Brenna. I sent a quick "I'm fine" text to my mother and as I hit send Leo walked into the room with a tray that smelt like heaven.

"I remembered what you said last night about waffles and I was hoping they would still sound good to you."

"You made me waffles?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"I did. They're a little healthier than the frozen varieties and I made you a fruit smoothie. I added some protein powder to give you some extra calories. You're too skinny," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, mom," I replied with a smirk. "It looks amazing!" I took a bite and fell in love. "I guess that bakery in Paris really taught you a thing or two."

"I'd like to think so," he said as he took a seat next to me on the bed and began eating from his plate.

"I'm scared to start chemo. I know I have to but I'm scared."

"It's not fun, I won't lie to you but you can get through it."

"I need to see my doctor today to discuss treatment plans, will you go with me?"

"Sure, are you sure you want me to go?"

"You've been through it all already and you'll let me decide what's best for me. I need to make the decision for me."

"Okay then."

* * *

"You need to relax, April. You're so fidgety."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm nervous.

"April Carver," the nurse says as she steps out.

We stand and follow her through the door. "The doctor will be with you in just a moment if you just want to take a seat."

"Thank you."

We sat in silence until we heard the door open. Her office was clean and orderly and pretty comfortable.

"It's nice to meet you, April. I hope you don't mind but I had George fill me in on your file. I understand you want to discuss treatment plans today?"

"Yes, I want to know how soon I need to start treatment and what will be required."

"Well, the sooner you start the better off you'll likely be. In most cases, including yours, it involves two anti-cancer drugs given for 5-7 days. But it's possible to remain hospitalized for three weeks while your blood cell counts rise."

I have an appointment with a fertility specialist this afternoon, would I be able to call you after the appointment to schedule my chemotherapy?"

"Absolutely! This is a huge decision and I think you're making the right decision by taking this carefully but also acknowledging the urgency of your condition."

"Could you explain that to my mother? She thinks I'm crazy for putting off chemo but I just want to know that I stand a chance of having a future if I survive this."

"I'm sure they'll come around. Just let me know when you want to schedule your chemo and we'll get it all taken care of."

"Thank you so much for all your help. I'll give you a call this afternoon."

* * *

We left her office and I could feel my stomach turning. "I hope I'm making the right decision. I know my mom will be really upset but I just need to do a few things for me right now and I think it'll give me the motivation I need to get through all of this."

"It's totally reasonable to go into all of this with as much knowledge and planning as you can. Do you want me there when you tell your family?"

"No, I think I need to do that one on my own but thank you. I need to get going or I'm going to miss my next appointment. I'm meeting Beth there and then we're going out for coffee afterward."

"Alright. If you need anything don't hesitate to call or text me."

"Thanks, Leo. It really means a lot to me that you're doing all this for me," I said as I leaned in and gave him a side hug. "I'll see you tonight at the support group?"

"Definitely."

As we parted ways I sent a quick text to my mom, grandma, Brenna, and George telling them that I would be home around five and it'd be nice if everyone could be there.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Uggggh! I totally suck. So, I rewrote that last section of Chapter 2 because I slipped up and forgot to include an event that was in the plan from the get go. If you don't wish to go back and read it here's a little summary of it. April meets with her AML specialist with Leo, tells doctor she has an appointment with a fertility specialist afterward and will call her that evening to schedule her chemo once she's got some more information.**

**Not a huge change but I started to write chapter 3 without it and I just couldn't. I think I got so excited about all the feedback I've gotten on this story that I rushed through it without thinking much. I promise I'll try to do better.**

**Thanks again to everyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed the story. I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

* * *

I met Beth in the lobby of the fertility clinic and hugged her. "Thank you so much for being her. It means a lot to me. I'm so thankful to have your support, especially when I know my mom doesn't support this decision."

"I think you're doing what's best for you and I'm proud of you for that. Now let's go get this over with so you don't have a panic attack. Where were you last night? I tried to get ahold of you and you wouldn't pick up."

"Sorry, Dominic and I broke up and I ended up staying at Leo's last night. My mom went crazy and took out my mattress and covered every soft surface in plastic and I just lost it. I couldn't handle it and I just left."

"Okay, I take it all back. Maybe you do take risks in relationships seeing as you already found a replacement for Dominic," she teased.

"It is so not like that. Well, not really. He just gets it. He knows how to have fun even though he's dying. He makes me smile. I appreciate all of that."

"Hey, I didn't say you were a bad person. There's no need to get defensive. Now, let's go see if we can put some baby making stuff on hold for you," she said with a laugh as she grabbed my hand.

I was really starting to hate doctor's offices but I suppose I should be getting used to them since it'll be a while before I'm not seeing them with regularity. I was so relieved when the nurse called my name.

The doctor was already in her office when I arrived. "Hi, April. What brings you into my office today?"

"Well, I recently found out I have leukemia and that chemotherapy could make me infertile so I wanted to explore some other options."

"First off, I'd like to say I'm sorry for your diagnosis. You're so young. I'd also like to say that I'm glad you're taking it seriously. I've had many patients who wish they would have taken just an extra week or so to explore their options before jumping into chemo. The option I think would suit you best would be embryo freezing. In that procedure we would remove eggs from you and fertilize them in a test tube with the sperm of a partner or a donor. If you do not know who you would like to be the father we can also store them unfertilized.

"That sounds like exactly what I need. I do not have a partner so for now I'd rather just store them unfertilized. How long would it take do you think?"

"Based off of all the answers you've provided we should be able to harvest them in 10 days. With the procedure and recuperation time I don't see any reason why you wouldn't be able to begin chemotherapy in two weeks. Obviously, you would want to clear that with your oncologist to make sure it's okay that you wait that long but if you can we can get this procedure done for you."

"Is any of this covered by insurance and if now how much am I looking at?"

"Insurance companies do not cover this procedure so it'll be $5,000 out of pocket."

"Wow, okay. Well, I want to do this so I'm just going to talk it over with my doctor and I'll figure the financial aspects out."

"Okay, here's my card, just give my office a call to set up your appointment and I should see you in about 10 days."

"Thank you so much for all of your help, I truly appreciate it."

"I look forward to working with you."

* * *

Beth was waiting for me in the waiting room when I came out. "You want to go home with me?" I asked her. "I may need a support buddy for when I tell my family about my decision."

"Absolutely. I'm behind you 100%."

"How bad do you think it's going to be when I tell them?"

"I don't know. They could surprise you. I think it's just taking your mom some time to adapt to the fact that you're sick and though you may still be her baby in her mind, you're an adult and you have to make decisions you can live with."

"Yeah, I hope you're right. I hate fighting with her. I just really want to get past all this. Any ideas on coming up with $5,000 to pay for this?"

"We'll figure it out. Worse comes to worse we can be prostitutes for a week to cover it," she said with a smile.

"Thanks for always being the one making me laugh, Beth. I'm not sure what I'd do with you.

I timed it so we'd get home about ten minutes after I wanted everyone to meet me there so they'd all be together.

When I entered the house they were all gathered like they were for my "intervention" and it left a bad taste I my mouth. I asked them all to take a seat and I started what I needed to say.

"I know you may not all agree with my decisions regarding my health but I want to keep you in the loop. I met with my oncologist today as well as my fertility specialist. I'm going ahead with the embryo freezing. Because of where I am I shouldn't need too many hormones and they'll be able to collect them in about 10 days. I've been given the all clear to start chemo in 2 weeks and I've already made all the arrangements. Despite what you may think I do care about my health and wellness but I also care about what my future will look like when I go into remission. I've made my decision, I just really need you all to respect and support it."

When I finished my mom stood up and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sorry I was so hard on you and went overboard. I just don't know what to do for you and I want to do everything I can for you."

"I know you do mom. I'm okay with changing up my room and stuff but I at least want to pick the stuff out. If you're free we can go shopping tomorrow."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Today has been exhausting and I am actually hungry for some Italian food so I was wondering if you'd all be interested in going out for food tonight?"

"I think that sounds perfect," my mom replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for not posting any updates the last several days. Work has been crazy but I have 2 chapters to post today so I hope that makes up for it. Thanks again for all the feedback. I'm so glad you all are enjoying the story. I've spent a few days working on these chapters to try to get them right...hopefully I don't come back tomorrow and hate them but I wanted to post them before tonight's episode :)**

* * *

"So, I was supposed to start chemo today but I saw a fertility doctor instead. Add that to things I didn't think I would say until I was at least 40." I couldn't help but sigh. "I don't even know how I'm going to afford it…or even if I'll live long enough to have kids. Which is probably why my mom doesn't want me to do it but I mean, I have to at least try. What am I fighting for if all of the things I was looking forward to in life can't happen anymore? Now that this is a possibility, I feel like there's some hope. You know, like a lifeline to my future or, something."

I couldn't help but laugh at what I had just said. I never used to say things like 'lifeline to my future' before I got cancer. It felt good to come to these meetings. It felt good to talk and laugh and just be surrounded by people who understood what it was like to go through all of this. It scared me a little to know that there were ulterior motives for attending these meetings though. I knew Leo would be there and I wasn't quite sure what type of relationship the two of us had just yet. I also felt bad because I felt like I was always trying to get a scoop from him…and today wasn't any different.

I cornered him at the beverage table after the meeting was over.

"Hey, I, uh, need to talk to you."

"No, April, I will not father your child. I'm really flattered, thanks."

"It's a work thing."

"You're wasting precious time on work seize the day already, or in my case seize in the middle of the day. Hah, a little seizure humor for you."

"So, I just spent all day reading about the Saint Christopher Society. They've been getting into a lot of trouble lately at a chapter in North Carolina. The members cyber-bullied a girl on campus until she had a total nervous breakdown."

"Ah, Saint Christopher's," he replied as he began eating his snack.

"You're dad's one of the founding members."

"And you want to do a story on him."

"Only if you're okay with it. I mean I know you have issues with your dad but he's still…"

"Look," Leo interrupted. "Bruce has done plenty of things that I find morally questionable and the voting public has a right to know."

"So…can I have your blessing?"

"Yes, you have my blessing," he replied with a smirk. "Go and right your big story. I hope it makes it into the paper."

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

As I turned away he finished his thought. "And I hope that it makes you as happy as you think it will because if not…well, then what?"

* * *

Despite Leo's parting comment I planned on pitching my story at the staff meeting the next morning. I was bound and determined to get out from under Raquel. The bitch was bound and determined to hold me back at every step. With Leo's blessing I felt like I really had a chance of getting my first byline. I did all of the research and I felt like I had a solid chance. I was so anxious for the next day to come that I could hardly sleep, which surprised me since my body felt so worn down.

I learned my lesson already about sleeping through my alarm clock so I've grown accustomed to setting the one on my phone and bought an additional one for my bedside table to make sure I couldn't sleep through them. I had to get this byline before I started chemo. I just need to know that I've got what it takes to be a reporter. I may not beat my cancer and if I do, I'd like to know that I have something I'm good at to pull me through.

When morning finally came I got ready quickly so I could get to work. I was anxious to make my pitch so I could either write the story or feel like a failure. The meeting couldn't start soon enough. I was nervous about sitting across from Dominic though. We haven't talked since we broke up and I was nervous that word would go around the office that I was sick. I was not ready to deal with that.

I just needed to get through this staff meeting, make my pitch, and hopefully catch a break. I entered the conference room at the last possible minute and I thought the meeting would last for hours. I had listened to the last awful pitch when I finally spoke up about the one I had. Lawrence seemed pretty thrilled about it which made me feel good since he'd been pretty irritable the entire meeting. Just before he released us he said he had an announcement to make. "I wanted to congratulate Dominic. He's been offered a rare opportunity to tour with the band Daft Punk as they tour Europe. He'll be leaving the day after tomorrow so I hope everyone sees him off with warm wishes."

I thought my heart was going to fall out of my chest. I didn't want him to leave but maybe it was best that he wouldn't be around while I was going through chemo. It would give me a chance to sort through all my feelings between him and Leo, a chance to really focus on what I need to do to survive. The first step I was taking now and that was to write my story on Bruce Hendrie. I could tell Raquel was pissed when I pitched my piece but I was determined to one-up her. I sat down at my desk and began writing. It was a great distraction from everything else going on in my life.

Around three o'clock I finished my piece and submitted it to Raquel. I was nervously tapping my fingers on my desk as I waited for a response. I knew it could very well be my last shot of getting a story out there before I started chemo and I needed this. When she finally returned to my desk around four she looked smug and I knew I hadn't succeeded.

"What'd you right this on the train this morning?" Raquel said harshly.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Your lead-in was weak, there were tons of run-on sentences, and the piece didn't quite have…how do I phrase this?"

"Just say it, Raquel."

"It has now point. You don't even get to the Saint Christopher's info until page two."

"Okay. Well, I can fix this, just give me some time."

"The story won't make it to print unless I have it by five. It's already for so…good luck with that."

I sighed in frustration. After Raquel's critiques I was determined to get the edited copy back to her by five so it could make it to press. Danny lent me an interesting mix cd of tribal music and though I was skeptical at first I was willing to try anything if it mean that I could finish on time and throw it in that bitches face. At a quarter 'til five I had the final draft saved, printed, and handed in to Raquel. For the following half hour Danny and I waited nervously to see if it would make the cut as they watched Raquel discuss it with Lawrence through the glass walls of her office.

I quickly stood when Lawrence walked out. I wasn't quite sure what to expect.

"You look nervous," he said with a smirk.

"Uhh, I can't even pretend that I'm not. Just…just rip of the band aid."

"But this part's so fun," he replied with a smile. He was silent for a few moments before he finished. "Congratulations."

"Haha, oh my God! Thank you!"

I was so psyched. I texted Beth to tell her then decided to text Leo.

"Thank you for letting me write that piece. You'll be able to find it in print soon!"

A few moments later I got a response. "Congratulations, cancer friend. We should celebrate tonight."

"Sounds good! What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I'll pick you up around 7. Wear something comfortable." He sent a little winky face that made me laugh. Maybe things were finally starting to turn around for me.


	5. Chapter 5

I went home to get ready for the evening. I'd just gotten a super awesome maxi skirt that I was in love with and I couldn't wait to wear it. I was talking to Brenna as I got ready. "So, are you celebrating tonight?" she asked.

"Leo, is picking me up at seven."

"So, are you like…into him?" she asked.

I sighed and sat down on the bed. "I don't know. I mean I just broke up with Dominic and Leo has been an amazing friend. I think I have feelings for him…okay, I know I have feelings for him but he's really sick. Like…3 months to live sick. What if we get involved and he dies and I can't survive the stress. I just…I don't know what the right thing to do is."

"Stop over-analyzing everything, April. You're always so cautious and so considerate of everyone else. Just take it a day at a time and see how things develop. It could surprise you."

"When did you become the smart one?" I asked.

"Well, I just know what it's like to be caught into the middle of feelings for more than one person."

"What about Kieran? I thought things were going well with you two?" I inquired.

"They are, but when I found out you were sick and everything started going down I found out that he really sucks at the support thing. Not that he doesn't try, I know he means well but it just doesn't make me feel better. Then…I kinda started to hang out with this girl from school…Greer…and I don't know. It's kind of confusing."

I put my arms around her. "I'm so sorry this is so hard on you but I'm so thankful I have you, especially when I'm not really getting along with mom. I just want you to know that I think you'll make the right decision for you and if you need anything I'll be here."

"Thanks, April."

"No problem."

Just then the doorbell rang. "That must be Leo. I'll see you in just a bit."

As I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door my phone buzzed. It was a text message from Danny telling me that my story was being scrapped.

"Ugh!" I said as I walked out the door.

"Everything alright there?" Leo said with a smirk.

"Can you drive me to my office? They're scrapping my story and I need to get in there."

"No problem."

I was so agitated on the drive in and when we entered my floor I was so confused as to why the entire floor was empty. Five seconds after entering the room I almost had a heart attack as tons of people jumped from their hiding places yelling "Surprise!"

Almost everyone from my floor was there, Beth, even Brenna. There were balloons and banners and I was so surprised.

"Whose idea was this?" I asked Danny.

"It was Leo's. He thought you'd need an extra pick-me-up after all the hard work you've put in."

I went to Leo to thank him and as I turned around I saw Dominic enter the room. I kind of wanted to hide. He approached me and asked if we could talk for a minute.

I didn't really feel like I could tell him no so I followed him to the hallway.

"I understand if you don't really want me here," he began, "but I just didn't want to leave on my assignment without at least talking to you. I feel like I over-reacted…"

"Dominic, I understand-"

"No, just let me finish. I really care about you, April and I've been trying to come to terms with everything since the night you told me you had cancer. I don't blame you for not telling me sooner. I can't imagine what it must have been like to find out. I just want you to know that even though I won't be nearby, I'll just be a phone call, text, or email away. You're an amazing woman, April. I want you to be happy and I hope that we can be friends and that you'll at least keep me in the loop while I'm gone."

"I think I can do that. I don't really want to lose any friends right now."

"Good! Anyways, I just wanted to stop by and congratulate you before I had to leave for the airport."

"Thank you! It means a lot to me."

"See you around, April. Good luck!"

I watched him walk away as Leo approached me.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

I turned to him. "Yeah, I think everything will be just fine. Thank you for planning all of this. It really means a lot to me."

"I thought it was the least I could do for almost having you arrested," he said with a smirk.

I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

We wrapped the party up around ten so I could get home and get some extra sleep. I wanted to be at the office at six when Lawrence first arrives so I could fill him in on what's going on. I was so nervous but I knew I couldn't wait any longer. I was going to be needing quite a bit of time off work. Fortunately, I was exhausted from the emotional day I had and quickly fell asleep.

I awoke at five the next morning and made it to the office about a quarter after six. There weren't many people around as I knocked onto the open door of Lawrence's office.

"April, what are you doing here so early?"

"I was just hoping to catch you for a few moments so we could talk."

"No, problem, come in and have a seat."

"Thank you," I said as I took a seat.

"Before we begin I just wanted to congratulate you again on your first by-line. Now that I know you can deliver I think we can take Raquel out of the picture."

"Thank you. I was hoping to discuss something else with you. I know this is my first story but I'm going to be needing some time off soon."

"Is this what they mean about the younger generations feeling entitled? They don't believe they should have to work as hard?"

"No, not at all. It's…a medical thing," I said slowly.

"Oh…" he replied. I could tell he didn't quite know what to say.

"I just found out recently that I have cancer and I'm scheduled to start chemotherapy in two weeks. I know its short notice but I honestly just found out a week or so ago."

"I'm so sorry. Just let me know what you need and we'll make it work. If you feel like doing any writing or anything while you're out just let me know. We'll work with you."

"Thank you, Lawrence."

"You're a talented writer, April. Whatever you want to do, we'll make it work."

* * *

As I left that afternoon for home my phone began to ring.

"Hi, this is April."

"Hi, this is Dr. King's office calling to schedule your next appointment."

"Yes, thank you. And while I have you I was wondering if I could arrange a payment plan."

"Okay, let me see. Oh! It looks like you're all set."

"I'm sorry?

"Your payment was already processed."

"But I haven't paid yet."

"Well, someone else did. They asked to remain anonymous. I guess it's your lucky day."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! My gut is telling me Leo paid for her treatment but who knows. Maybe her mom or uncle did it? What do you guys think? I'm anxious for tonight's episode. Unfortunately I have to work tonight so I'll have to catch up late tonight or tomorrow night :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Long time no post, I know but life has been far too crazy. I've worked about 55 hours each week the last couple weeks and volunteered about 12 hours. The pharmacy I work at was robbed. It's been crazy. I thought I was losing my steam for the story and just needed some time to get it back. Watching the midseason finale was enough to do just that. I HATE the way they left off and now I have to wait until December to know what happens.**

* * *

The meeting wasn't much different than past ones except for Jackson. He was finally out of the hospital but I guess on his last free pass before they expected him to die. He was obsessed with being able to see his own funeral. I guess it kind of made sense but he really wanted his to be a party…a true celebration of life. It had me feeling kind of down as I started to head out the door to work.

Meg and Leo stopped me before I headed out the door to invite me on their adventure and I think part of me was still hoping I could put some distance between Leo and I so I declined. It was killing me not to just ask him right then if he had paid for my fertility treatment but it seemed like such an odd thing to say.

I was still pondering how I could approach him about it when I walked into my floor at the paper and saw everything covered in plastic. There were buckets catching water and the loud sound of power tools as I sat at my desk. I knew I wouldn't last long in the disaster zone but I attempted to do some writing. I only had four or five days left before my last day and I wanted to go out on a high note.

After half an hour I found myself needing to escape so I told Raquel I was taking a sick day and dialed Beth on the way out of the building. After planning to meet her I called Leo to see where he and Meg's grand adventure was taking them so we could meet up and have some fun. I didn't know what we'd be doing but I knew it'd be interesting and likely make me smile which was just what I needed.

I shouldn't have been surprised when he had us meet him at a strip joint and I almost balked when Beth and I arrived outside of it. I'd never been to a strip club and honestly had no intention of ever going in one but Meg seemed to be really into it so I figured I could take one for the team.

We found the table where he was sitting with another couple members from our support meetings and took our seats. He smiled across the table as we settled in.

"So what made you decide to come to a strip club in the middle of the afternoon?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm just here to enjoy the show. I think you may find that you'll enjoy it as well."

"And why would that be?"

"Because today you know one of the dancers."

Before I could have him clarify what he meant the announcer was introducing the next act. When I looked up at the stage and saw Meg strut out. I could tell she was a little nervous about it but I knew she had always thought it would be fun to try so we cheered her on.

Afterward they informed me that Leo had rented out a funeral parlor in order to make one of Jackson's last wishes come true. I guess he'd organized and entire memorial service for him. I thought it was odd but also very sweet. Beth went with me and held me through the service. I know he wasn't actually dead but it was just sad. Afterward she asked us out to eat but I decided to stay and help Leo clean up since he was doing it all by himself.

As we cleaned up the food tables I finally just said it.

"I know you were the one to pay for my treatment and I just wanted to say thank you. Not just for that but for everything you've done for me and all these people you've helped along the way."

He looked a little uncomfortable as he turned to me. We were much closer than I had anticipated and it was slightly difficult for me to focus on the words coming out of his mouth when all I could imagine was kissing him.

"Helping people like this it's the best thing that could have happened to me. It give me something…you know? A legacy. When I die, I won't just be Bruce Hendrie's dead, rich-kid son. I'll be Leo Hendrie, the guy that got to make people happy before their time ran out and the guy that helped people realize the most important things in life."

"To leave this world with no regrets," I said softly.

I saw it coming because he didn't rush it but when he grabbed my head and started to kiss me I was still surprised. I put both hand on his chest and pushed him away softly but it only took me a moment to realize that I wanted that kiss. I guess I surprised him when I grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. Before I knew it we were shredding off each other's clothing and making our way toward one of the couches.

I didn't think about what I was doing, I just knew that I had feelings for him and I wanted to be with him. I didn't even consider the repercussions of sleeping with him. He had a way of making me want to just live in the moment and it made me feel like I wasn't sick and I wasn't maybe going to die.

* * *

We were putting our clothing on afterward when I started to feel a little awkward.

"So, I have a questions," I asked. "Who's going to grant your last wish?"

"Who's to say it wasn't just you?" He replied with a smirk.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "You know, it's been really hard for me to accept people being so casual and direct about death. How do you…I mean…you're terminal."

"Wait…what?!" he said with an exaggerated expression.

"Aren't you scared?"

"If I let myself go to that place I…it's just not a place I like to go to."

"I haven't let myself go there until recently and now I just feel like death is everywhere. It's inescapable. It's like the cancer might kill me, or the bone marrow transplant might kill me. Everything just feels so risky."

"I totally get that. It's the reason why I'm not getting the surgery."

"Surgery?"

"Yeah, to try to remove the tumor."

"You can do that?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, it's not 100% effective. I mean there are some major risks involved."

"What could be more major than dying from it?"

"Well, umm, waking up a vegetable. Not being myself for the next 40 years. Lying in a coma forever."

I was angry. "So 'Mister You've-Got-To-Live' is just giving up?!"

"April, you know me by now. Do you really think that I would do well as a brain-dead hospital patient whose fate gets decided by doctors or my parents or some court? I'm sorry, I'm not going to let that happen. I'm going to die on my own terms. With dignity, and with this," he said tapping his temple "fully intact."

"What you're doing is quitting and I'm not going to quit. I'm going to fight!"

"Well, that's good for you," he said simply.

I stormed out on him. I couldn't believe how he was acting. The worst part was I understood how he felt but it was just so hard because of the feelings I had for him to justify it. I was falling in love with him and I couldn't do a thing to stop it even though I knew he was dying and that there was a huge chance that after my treatment was over with and I was out of the hospital…he may not still be alive. I was angry at the world for dropping such an amazing person in my lap just to tear him away from me. Life's a bitch.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: New Chapter! I'm finding my roll again so this is a slightly longer chapter than normal. I'm also happy to announce that I am 1 week away from time off both jobs! This means lots of family time and hopefully a fair amount of writing time. This also means the inability to update due to the lack of usable internet in the boondocks but it is my hope that I will get another chapter posted before I leave and have something to post when I return. **

**Thanks again for all the follows, the favorites, and especially the reviews. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story and I hope you continue to follow it :)**

* * *

I was so upset with Leo. I get his viewpoint…or at least I think I do. After days of not hearing from him I finally figured out exactly why I was so upset. It was because I had feelings for him and because I wanted to know there was a chance for the two of us. I couldn't let it get to me but it was driving me insane that he wouldn't respond to any of my calls or messages. I guess I deserved it but still…I just wanted to know that he was okay. Though, I suppose that if he wasn't it'd be blasted all over the Boston news stations.

My treatments were approaching way too quickly. I was scheduled for my egg harvesting this very morning and I just wanted to know that I was going to get through everything and chemo and actually have a life to live when I'm all done.

I couldn't eat until after my procedure so I made plans with my mom and sister to have lunch with them. I was so anxious waiting for them to come get me for the procedure. I was super stressing because on top of the fertility stuff and the Leo stuff I had check lists running through my head of all the things I needed to do or pack to prepare for chemo. The big "C-Day" was only two more days away!

I had no idea how I would respond to the chemo or how I would be feeling or how my family and friends were going to handle it since I would be in the hospital for a month. Thankfully, my mom, grandma, and Brenna were handling quite a bit of the details for me. They were making decorations for my hospital room so it wouldn't be so bland and putting together things to entertain myself since I would be stuck in the hospital for a month. Even Beth was a huge help making sure I had cute, comfy pajamas to wear in the hospital and making sure I was loaded up with some awesome dry shampoo for the days I wouldn't feel at all like taking a shower.

I was trying so hard to let them deal with the details but it was hard. As long as I had my own clothes and my computer so I could at least write if I desired I thought I'd be okay but I knew I would feel a ton better if I could just get ahold of Leo before being admitted to the hospital. I just wanted to tell him how I felt in case I never got another chance. Maybe it was pointless anyway. He probably didn't even feel the same about me as I did him.

Hopefully, I would see him at the governor's debate this afternoon. After my procedure I went home to change and take a nap. When I finally dragged myself up for a shower after my nap I felt terrible. They told me the anesthesia could make me nauseous but it was just hard to tell if it was the last of the anesthesia or just the stupid cancer that had me worn down. I texted Beth before my shower to see if she'd mind going with me. I just wanted someone who could get me out quickly if I couldn't pull myself through it all.

* * *

When we arrived at the debate there were reporters everywhere. I tried to wave to Leo on my way in but he just turned away. I suppose I deserved his silent treatment but I really hoped we'd be able to make amends. It wasn't looking like that would be a possibility though.

I sent Beth in to watch the debate as I went to my designated area. Raquel and I were overseeing the tapes recording Leo's statement when something changed. His words stopped making sense. They stopped being actual words. It was like his brain couldn't communicate what he was thinking to his mouth and he looked frustrated that he couldn't speak correctly. I rushed out to try to be with him but by the time I got to where he was sitting he was surrounded. I watched him leave for the hospital and wished I could be with him.

I'd learned so many not-so-nice things about Bruce Hendrie so I wasn't surprised to see him enter the stage and begin the debate. What did surprise me is he didn't get far at all into it before everything with Leo began to weigh on him. You could see it in his face and in the way his posture changed. In that moment he was just a dad. One who felt weighed down by his son's cancer. He looked sad, but in that moment he ended the debate and made the decision to be there for his son. It was about time.

After we left the convention center I wanted to go see Leo at the hospital but Beth convinced me to pass on it.

"April, it's your last two days before chemo. How about we just go home and maybe he'll respond to you tomorrow after some of the hype has died down, and if he doesn't, he doesn't deserve you."

"I know you're right. I just have a hard time letting it go. I don't know how I let him get to me like he does but I feel powerless when it comes to him. I just want to be near him."

"Okay, let's just go home. I can start on the packing and then maybe we can all just chill inside and have a movie night. I could totally go for some popcorn with lots of butter."

"Sounds like a plan, let's go."

* * *

The night was just what I needed. I got half a bag packed for the hospital and we had an epic girl's night watching chick flicks and eating junk food. I felt like a normal girl for the first time in a month and it was a relief even if I knew it was going to change in a matter of days. I tried to go to bed a little early so I'd be rested for my last day but I was so nervous. I wasn't sure what to expect from everyone. All they knew is that I'd be out for at least a month but no one knew why. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

When I arrived at the office on my last day it didn't take me long to realize something was up. People were too quiet. They gave me things, let me cut in line for the copier, but no one was really talking to me. Even Danny was avoiding any and all conversation with me. On a positive note, Raquel was still a heinous bitch so I guess hell hadn't frozen over.

Everyone knew I was sick. I wasn't quite sure how they found out but the cat was out of the bag. I had one last piece to write before my sick leave and I just wanted to make it a good piece. I wanted to get out of the office early so I could go sit in the park in the sunshine for a little bit. For now, though, I planned on pouring everything I had into this article.

"_As I watched Bruce Hendrie at the debate the other night, I didn't see a wealthy businessman or a candidate seeking an office standing before me. I saw a father and I recognized that look in his eyes, that terrible fear because I've seen that same fear in my own mother's eyes, and my grandmother's eyes, and my baby sister's eyes because I have cancer, too. Let me tell you, it's a bitch, and it's an equal opportunity offender. No amount of money in the world, no amount of privilege can make you exempt. Look at Leo Hendrie. And when it chooses you, you're suddenly thrust into a club that you didn't ask to join. You're shipped off to war even though you never enlisted in the army. But you have to put on your armor anyway and know that if you're lucky you'll discover new sides of you, like a will that you never knew you had. And you'll get to see new sides of the people that matter the most to you in the world. As they show you their love and lend you their strength when yours is running low. And then you go off and you fight, you fight like hell, because really, what other choice do you have?"_

I hit submit on the email containing my article and began loading all my things from my desk into a box. I should have been surprised that I ended up in the elevator with Raquel but I suppose it was better to end the day with someone who hadn't changed how they treated me.

She lifted the lid on my box to take a look at my things.

"Is that your stapler or are you stealing our office supplies?" she asked.

"It's mine," I said with a small smile.

"Just checking."

"You know, Raquel, you're the only one here who knows I have cancer and didn't treat me any differently. I mean you treat me badly but at least it was normal."

"That's what I would want people to do if I was sick."

"Way to make my cancer about you."

"Watch, you're gonna get a book deal out of this, and every time someone has cancer and writes a book about it, it's a bestseller. I'm not saying you're lucky per se."

I had to smile at her reasoning as I left the building. I gave myself one chance to look back before I headed for the subway station and headed for home. A new life was starting for me.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I tried to work this in last week but I didn't get it done and I'm sorry. On the bright side I'm feeling mostly refreshed from my 8 day vacation and am hoping to start in on the next chapter after I finish posting this one :) The next chapter picks up after the season finale that I was so angry about because I wasn't ready for it to stop...but I'm sure I'm not the only one. Sorry if this one sucks...it kinda felt like a filler chapter for me so I'll try to get the next one out ASAP.**

* * *

I woke up bright and early. Today was the day I would start chemotherapy. I wasn't really sure what I was feeling as I got out of bed and began gathering my last few essentials that I wanted to take with me. I still hadn't spoken to Leo but maybe that was a good thing. It was hard to tell at the moment. All I knew was that I had my mom, sister, grandma, and Beth with me

We got to the hospital early so we decided to sit outside for a bit and enjoy the weather. It wasn't enough time though. I was admitted quickly since everything had already been arranged and they put me under to insert my catheter that would be administering my chemo.

When I got to my room it was nice to see that my family had already started decorating and getting my things situated. I was feeling mostly okay but I was told that there were a variety of symptoms I may experience including hallucinations. I wasn't quite sure I was ready for that but it wasn't like I had much of a choice either.

It was only a matter of hours before I was starting to feel confined. I didn't want to look out the windows because it made me depressed to see everyone walking around and going about their daily lives. When bedtime came I wasn't sure how I would ever fall asleep. I was grateful my mom was there with me and when I expressed my concern about not being able to fall asleep she surprised me by pulling out a book I used to read before bed with my dad. My mom thought of everything and I couldn't have been more grateful.

The dreams began that night and they felt so real that it was difficult to remain asleep. It began with seeing my dad as he was in the hospital after his accident. I couldn't wait for morning to come.

**Chemo Day #2:**

When I awoke the room was empty so I decided to occupy my time with Candy Crush and journaling. I wanted to document as much as I could in case I ever did want to write a book about it. It was kind of nice to have a little time to myself. I know my family and friends meant well but I knew how worried they were and I didn't like stressing them out.

Around 11 a.m. there was a knock at my door. I wasn't really expecting anyone but I guess I shouldn't be surprised by that. I was surprised however when I saw Danny crack open the door.

He'd ignored me my entire last day at work and I honestly hadn't anticipated that he would visit me in the hospital.

"Danny."

"Hey."

He took a seat next to my bed but didn't talk.

"Are you mad at me? Are you upset that I didn't tell you I was sick?"

"No, it's not that, I just don't know how to say it without sounding like I suck."

"Just say it."

"I can't keep being a jerk to you."

I smiled. "Yes, you can. This competitiveness that we have is what has gotten me through the last month and I've got another month before I get to leave this place. I need that to stay sane."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. I'm glad you came by. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"It's cool. I gotta get going but I'll be by more often. Lawrence has a few small assignments I may be able to filter your way if you're feeling up to it. "

"Thanks, Danny."

* * *

The nausea started to settle in a little after lunch. I felt terrible and I didn't really want anyone to see me like that but I was glad that it would be Brenna staying the night with me instead of my mom.

Thankfully they upped my anti-nausea medicine so I was starting to feel better. Bren and I talked a little before bed but I was so exhausted. I was also terrified to fall asleep because I didn't want the dreams to come.

**Chemo Day #3**

I woke up to the nausea and I couldn't hold anything down. I was glad that Brenna had already left for school. When the nurse came in to see if I had eaten anything she commented on how I hadn't eaten anything. I told her that I couldn't keep anything down and I stayed curled up in a ball on my bed. She left the room after mentioning that she'd talk to the doctor about adjusting my meds. I must have dozed off…or maybe I was awake…I wasn't quite sure but I was sitting up and sipping the drink that came with my lunch when I looked over to the visitor's chair and saw my father.

"Am I dead?"

He shook his head.

"So this is a dream?"

He sighed deeply.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"It's just hard for me to see you in here like this. You should be out there, living your life."

"I'm trying to get better so I can."

"I just don't want you to die here like I did."

"Do you know something that I don't?!"

I blinked and he was gone and I couldn't think or breathe. I just wanted out. I grabbed my phone, called Leo and told him I needed his help to get out.

* * *

He found me in the chapel at the hospital curled up into a chair.

"You're pretty rude you know, they let me check out of this hell hole two days ago and you drag me right back. I should get a mailbox here or something."

He sat next to me. "Alright, what's going on?"

"I can't do this anymore. Every day I am poked and prodded like some piece of meat. I'm suffocating in every way. The air in my room is stale and I'm just so angry with all of the things that I should be doing. I shut my blinds so that I wouldn't have to see people living their lives. I just…need to get out of here."

"So you called me?" he asked softly.

"You're the only one who would understand. So will you break me out?"

"It's not prison, April. You can check out anytime you want."

"Then I want to do that. Help me."

"No. I know being here doesn't feel like living but you've got to do it."

"Why."

"You're going to survive this. I knew that from the beginning. You refused to believe you wouldn't have a future and I think you still do. You can't let this win. Come on, I'll help you back."

I stood up and almost collapsed. He picked me up into his arms and carried me back to my floor. He set me down and let me walk but I stopped him so we could talk.

"I'm scared," I told him. "Not of going back. I'm scared that when I get out…"

"I won't be alive," he finished. "That could happen. But you're only scared because of what I symbolize."

"It's more than that. I thought you knew after…"

"After what, did something happen between us that I already forgot? You know my memory isn't so good lately," he teased.

"Stop," I said I a whisper.

I felt his arms going around me. "I could never forget what happened that night but I'm the wrong person to bet on. I'm going to walk away now and you're going to go back to your room and we're not going to make a big deal about this."

I closed my eyes and when I opened them he was gone. I walked slowly until I ran into my mom and uncle. They got me all settled back into my room and started asking me questions. I told them I was feeling better and it was just a panic attack and they seemed to be okay with the answer. They left me to rest but I couldn't seem to get Leo off my brain.

* * *

I went about my daily routines with my family and Beth and I was mostly feeling better about everything. It was Day 5 when Beth and I were taking a walk around the cancer ward. We took a turn and I saw Leo's parents. I was weak but I made Beth walk with me faster. I heard the ding on my phone and she stopped me to hand me the phone to listen to a voicemail.

I picked it up and I heard his voice.

"April, it's Leo. I have to tell you something really important."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So glad you guys are enjoying the story. It's only my second published fanfiction so it's nice to see so much support for the story. Sorry for leaving at the same awful cliffhanger as the season finale. I know I suck, but here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

I saw him lying in the bed and he turned to look at me.

"Leo, what's going on?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Will you sit with me a minute?" he asked as he patted the side of his bed.

I walked slowly. I was still pretty weak from my treatment and I sighed in relief as I finally sat on the side of the bed.

"I wanted you to know that I decided to have the surgery. They're prepping me now and I'm schedule to go into surgery in an hour."

"But, you said…" I couldn't quite get my thoughts out of my mouth.

"I know what I said but I think I was wrong. I want to be that fighter, April. I want to fight because I want the chance to see what's here for you and me. I need that chance. I tried to let you go but I couldn't so I made my choice."

I had started to cry and I didn't even notice until he reached up to wipe the tears from my face with his thumbs. I wasn't quite sure what to say so I followed my instinct and leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "Are you sure?" I asked quietly.

"More than I've ever been. I don't have much time before they take me out but I had to talk to you first."

"Thank you," I said as I stood up. I leaned down for one more kiss before I left. "I'll be waiting for you when you get out," I said before I closed the door behind me.

A whole new set of nerves was settling into my stomach. Beth came up to me to escort me back to my room. She didn't say anything until we got back to my room and closed the door.

"What's going on, April?"

"He's decided to have the surgery. He's decided to fight. He said he couldn't lose the chance to see what there could be between us."

"Oh, April!" Beth exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm scared for him. I want him to pull through and be better. I want more time with him."

"You will, I'm sure he has the absolute best surgeon money can buy."

"You're right. I know there's no sense in worrying because there's nothing I can do and it will only impact my health but geez, Beth. I just need him to be okay."

"I know you do. How about this…I've got some trashy chick flicks and I just bought some new nail polish. We can have a girl's day and since we can't go out to shop we'll just do some online."

"Thanks that may help take my mind off of it."

* * *

It had been five hours since he went into surgery and I had yet to hear anything so I finally caved and found my favorite nurse.

"Hey, Martine, have you by chance heard any updates on Leo Hendrie's surgery?"

"I thought I saw you sneaking out of his room earlier. I know I'm not supposed to say much but he's supposed to be out of surgery within the next half hour. I'm told it's going well but he will be in ICU for the evening which will be off limits to you until you're out of the hospital."

"Oh. Okay. But he's okay?"

"To my knowledge yes. If you want, I can let you know when he's back on the floor. They'll be moving him back up here tomorrow as long as everything is okay and he'll be here for about a week as he recovers and they check the status of his tumor."

"That'd be good. I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

I went back to my room a little bummed. AML sucked. Chemo was only 7 days but I had to be in the hospital for a month and I couldn't visit Leo until he was out of ICU because they didn't want to add any additional stress to my immune system. I would just have to try to be patient. Thank goodness Beth was here to keep me mostly distracted.

We watched movies until about 11 o'clock and I was exhausted. It felt good to be doing something pretty normal but I also knew I was putting off sleep as long as possible because I didn't want to dream. All the medications I was on were making me feel a little crazy.

When I couldn't hold on any longer I slipped into a deep sleep and I don't remember anything until I woke up with the sun streaming through my window and the nurse coming into my room with a tray of breakfast food. I didn't recognize the morning nurse but she was friendly.

"I have your breakfast and a note from Martine. She left about ten minutes before you woke up and she wanted me to give it to you."

"Thank you."

I tore the note open hoping to find an update on Leo and I wasn't disappointed. It read that he was recovering nicely and was scheduled to be moved back to the cancer ward around ten in the morning. I looked at the clock and realized I'd still have about an hour to wait…maybe longer if he wasn't awake. I was growing pretty anxious to see how he was doing.

* * *

I thought my time to see Leo would never come. He was brought back to his room around ten but between his parents, doctors, and nurses that were constantly going in and out of his room it wasn't until after dinner that I was able to get into his room when no one else was there.

I opened the door slowly and peaked in to see if he was awake. He looked like he was sleeping so I told myself I'd only stay for a minute. When I was a couple feet away from his bed he slowly turned his head toward me. "April, you're here."

I nodded my head. I didn't really trust myself to talk.

"Come here," he said quietly as he patted the space next to him. I moved across the room to sit next to him. "Why are you crying?"

"I…I wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again. I guess I'm a little overwhelmed from today." He reached out and grabbed my arm and gently pulled me to him.

I snuggled into his side with my head on his chest. "I was so worried about you," I whispered. "I've been going mad all day. Are you feeling okay?"

"Tired," he whispered. "I'm on a lot of pain meds for the headaches and such and I haven't been able to sleep much since they brought me back up here."

"I should let you sleep," I said as I started to get up. He stopped me from moving far.

"Please stay. I've wanted nothing but to be with you since I came out of surgery. Would you mind staying for just a little while?"

I smiled and nodded. "I really don't want to be anywhere else."

We must have both dozed off because when I awoke it was dark outside the window and the clock read 8 o'clock. Leo was still asleep and I was just thinking about slipping out and getting back to my room before they noticed I wasn't in my own bed when a nurse walked in. I thought I was about to be kicked out of the room but instead she just told me to stay where I was.

"It's nice to see him finally resting. He was really fighting it for most of the day but I think now I know why," she said with a smile. "There's another two hours before you need to be back in your room for the night so you're welcome to stay for a little while longer if you'd like."

"Thank you. I've been a nervous wreck since his surgery so it's calming to be here with him."

"No problem. I'll come get you when it's time to head back to your room."

"I appreciate it."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm a terrible person, I know. I absolutely refuse to scrap my story before it's done but I get SOOO frustrated when I have to wait ages for updates and I have failed to post SEVERAL fanfiction stories because I didn't want to be one of those authors. I apologize for the wait but I would also like to say THANK YOU to everyone who has read my story and especially to those who took the time to review it I really hope you're all still reading.**

**Life gets crazy and I have been DRAINED with two retail jobs, finishing my classes I had to take for my promotion and just trying to stay on top of everything so I took the day to just chill and have a marathon of Chasing Life to hopefully get me back into the writing mood. I hope this isn't a terrible chapter for you guys.**

**THANKS AGAIN! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

I crawled into my bed just before lights out and I thought for sure I wouldn't be able to sleep with all my thoughts of Leo but before I knew it I was waking up to the sunlight streaming into my window. It was my last day of chemo. Part of me was thrilled but most of me was just anxious to find out whether or not I would be in remission after the fact and with three weeks left before I could even leave the hospital…I didn't feel like I had all that much to look forward to yet.

I sat up in my bed as the nurse came in with my breakfast. I was surprisingly hungry, at least compared to what I had been feeling the last few days so I figured I'd give it a shot. I was halfway through my fruit cup when there was a soft knock at my door. I couldn't help but smile as I looked up and saw Leo standing in my doorway.

"Good morning!" I said with a smile

He smiled. "Mind if I join you?"

I scooted over and patted the side of my bed. "Of course not. Want some of my Cheerios?"

"Nah, I already ate. How are you feeling today?"

"I should be asking you that question. You just had surgery yesterday. Should you even be up and walking?"

"I may have bribed a couple nurses to let me sneak out of bed so I could sneak into yours," he replied with a smirk.

"Well, you're more than welcome to crawl into my bed anytime you'd like," I said as I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"This wasn't how I wanted to start a relationship with you but I can't imagine being anywhere else."

"Yeah, it's not the most romantic of places to be stuck in but I certainly don't mind the company. How long are you going to be stuck here?"

"Well, they're running a few more scans today to assure there hasn't been any tumor growth elsewhere but at least a week."

"I think you'll be sick of me by the time you leave," I teased him.

"Not a chance, Cancer Friend. Not a chance in this world." He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into his chest. "How about a movie morning?"

"Good luck finding anything good on that thing," I teased.

"Ugh, you're not kidding. I am totally going to have to hook you up with some of my goodies. How have you managed this madness for a week already?"

"I've hardly been left unattended since I've been in," I laughed.

He settled on a Disney special of Frozen after in insisted that we watch it. I loved the little snowman, Olaf. I thought I was really going to die though when I realized Leo knew all the words to _every_ song.

For once I had the opportunity to just be me. Since I'd been in the hospital everything was centered on how I was feeling or what my cancer was doing. It felt amazing to just smile and laugh and be myself. That was the best thing about Leo. I could just be me when he was around. It was almost lunch time when the movie finished.

I was giggling at his impressions of Olaf and Sven when Martine came in to take our lunch orders.

"Good afternoon, lovelies. I thought I heard some laughs coming from in here."

"Hi, Martine," I said with a smile.

"What can I get you guys for lunch today?"

"I'm not sure," I replied.

"I got this," Leo responded. "How about some soup and sandwiches from the café downstairs?"

"Can we do that?" I asked.

"I'm Leo Hendrie, I can do whatever I want," I said with a smirk.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

After lunch, nurses came in to take Leo down for a couple tests. When he came back I was listening to music in my bed. I rolled onto my side and patted the bed next to me. He climbed in next to me and rolled onto his side to face me.

We were silent as we listened to the music play and he grabbed my hand. "I want to take you away from this when it's all over," he said quietly. "Travel the world."

"I'd go anywhere with you, Leo," I replied softly.

"Where do you want to go first?" he asked.

"Maybe we could just start with Europe," I said with a smile. He kissed my forehead. "Do you really think I'll make it through this?" I asked quietly.

"I know you will. You are the strongest person I've ever met."

"Are you just trying to give me something to look forward to and to occupy my time while I'm stuck in here for the rest of the month?" I teased.

"That could have something to do with it," he smiled. "I want a future with you, April. I want to finally live my life. I know I can finally do that with you by my side."

"I can't think of anything else I'd rather do or anyone else I'd rather be with," I smiled.

We snuggled up with dinner and watched another movie before he had to leave for his own room.

* * *

The next morning I was washing my hair when I noticed I had quite a bit falling out. I wasn't sure if I should be upset. I had expected it and Beth had helped prepare me for this moment. I felt like the best thing to do was just shave it all off. I sent Leo a quick text asking if he could track down an electric trimmer for me.

Five minutes later he was walking into my room. "You know I trust you a lot but I don't trust anyone enough to shave me," he said with a smirk.

I smacked him in the chest. "It's not for you, doofus. I need help shaving my head."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" he asked.

"Why? Will you not find me attractive with no hair?" I teased.

He approached me and placed a hand behind my head and brought his lips to mine for the most amazing kiss ever. When he finally pulled away. "You will always be the most amazing and beautiful woman whether you have hair on your head or not."

I smiled and pulled away. "Then get your butt in here and help me. I don't know anything about shaving heads."

When we were all done I stood staring at myself in the mirror. Leo was standing behind me and leaned in to kiss my cheek. "Like I said," he whispered, "still the most beautiful woman I've ever known."

I smiled. "I figured I should probably do it while I was still feeling pretty good. Hopefully my mom doesn't freak when she comes in this afternoon. I didn't tell her what I was planning."

"She'll be fine with it. Your family loves you and they just want you to be happy."

"I know. So what are your plans for when you're out of here?" I tried not to think about it often but it was starting to bother me. The idea of having 2 solid weeks in here after he got out was killing me.

"Well, there is that amazingly soft cot next to your bed I figured I could utilize on occasion. I was definitely planning on bring in some more entertainment. Otherwise, nothing super crazy planned."

"You know I don't expect you to spend every waking moment in here, right?"

"I know but I want to be with you as much as I can. I know I'll still have things I need to do on the outside but we still have a lot of planning to work out for our travels so I will need to be here with you." He said with a smile.

"How could I forget? I was thinking, if it wasn't too much maybe we could do a year stint and go a little everywhere?"

"Sounds perfect," he said. "For today, I thought we could take a walk around the hospital. I want to show you something."

I grabbed my sweater and slipped on my slippers so I could join him for a walk. I wasn't sure what to expect from our walk but knowing Leo I was sure I would enjoy it.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: 2 chapters in 1 day! Yay! I was on a roll and since I've been terrible about updating lately I wanted to give you guys a little something extra. I hope you enjoy it! I'm finally working into the plot I'd planned on when I FIRST got the idea for the story. I love the characters so much and am anxiously awaiting new episodes but I'm excited to get more into my own story. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

He refused to tell me where we were going but as soon as he opened the doors I thought I had it figured out. It was the pediatric ward of the hospital. As soon as he set foot into the common room there were children surrounding him and hollering his name. He smiled and reached down and picked up one of the littler girls. She couldn't have been older than five. He turned to face me.

"Everybody, this is my very special friend April. Why don't you say hello."

Within seconds there were children surrounding her and she knelt down to talk with them. The little girl Leo had held in his arms was tugging the sleeve of her sweater. "Hello," I said. "My name is April. What's your name?"

"My name is Lexie. You have no hair like me," she said sweetly.

"That's true. The medicine I need to make me better made my hair go away."

"Mine, too," she said sweetly. "I have lots of hats to keep my head warm. Would you like to see them?"

"I would! How about you show them to me?"

Lexie grabbed my hand and led me to her room to see her hat collection. She even offered to give me one. She was such a sweet little girl.

When we made our way back to the common room Leo was coloring with the kids on the floor and they were all laughing. Lexie ran up to him and jumped on his back and he smiled.

I sat down on a bean bag next to him and he looked at me and smiled as he took my hand in his.

After coloring the kids were all begging for a movie so he let them choose one. I finally understood when they hit play, and Frozen began, how he knew every word to the movie.

After the movie was over we said goodbye to the kids and promised to come back and visit soon.

"Why didn't I know that you loved kids so much?" I asked him as we walked back to my room.

"I imagine there are a lot of things you have yet to learn about me," he said as he leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"I've noticed," I said with a smile.

"So have you been able to do much writing for the paper since you've been in?" he asked.

"Not much. Lawrence gave me free reign to write whatever and send him pieces but I haven't found anything that really called to me."

When we got back to our floor he dropped me off at my room. "My parents will be here in just a little bit to go over all the test results but I'd like to see you again once they're gone."

"I'd really like that." I was a little excited to have some free time to myself. I had snapped a few pictures of Leo with the kids that afternoon and I finally had something that I wanted to write about.

Everyone _knew_ about 'bad boy, Leo' but very few people ever got to see the kind and sensitive side of him that colored with children and sang Disney songs with them. I'd never given much thought to being a parent until I saw how Leo handled all those children. I'd be lying if I said it didn't put ideas in my head.

I was just putting the final touches on my article when my mom, grandmother, sister, and Beth walked in. I finished it up, attached the photos, and emailed the piece to Lawrence.

I heard a gasp from the doorway and I looked up to see my mom with her hand to her mouth and a smile spreading across her face.

"I saved you a lock of hair, mom," I teased. "I thought you may want it for a scrap book or something."

She started laughing as I handed her the clear bag with a lock of my hair inside and gave me a hug. Brenna's first response was to approach me and rub my head.

"I kind of love it!" Beth said.

I smiled at everyone. "Thanks for not freaking out, guys. I didn't want to make a big deal about it but I noticed more and more was coming out so I had Leo come over and help me shave it all off this morning."

"Speaking of Leo," Beth began. "How are things going with you two?"

"I love him. I know it's unconventional and maybe not realistic at all but I love him and I love spending time with him. Even with being stuck in the hospital and attached to IVs 24/7 he makes me forget about all of that and I just feel like me. The me from before my diagnosis."

They all smiled. We had a great evening and they all ate dinner with me in my room. I pulled a trick from the Leo Playbook and ordered from the café which they appreciated. I think we'd all had enough hospital food to last a lifetime.

We did a lot of laughing as we browsed some current tabloids and discussed some of the wig options that we saw online including some pink ones.

I was exhausted when they decided it was time to go home. I was a little sad that I wasn't going with them but the majority of that subsided when I felt a soft knock on my door.

"How are you this evening?" he asked as he sat on my bed and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm pretty good. Tired, but it was nice to see my family. How was your time with your family?" I asked.

"Pretty much the same as always. They want things for me that I don't really want so it's a lot of 'agree to disagree' type conversations. The test results came back though and they've officially classified me as in remission so that's a positive."

"Leo, that's great!"

"Yeah, now we just have to make sure we get you all better," he said with a smile.

"I'm down with that plan. Will you stay with me until I fall asleep tonight?" I asked.

"Of course I will. Then tomorrow we get to start planning out our travels," he said with a smile.

He kissed me softly on the lips and pulled me into his arms. The feeling of being in his arms never got old. I was going to miss him when he gets released but I planned on enjoying the time while I had it and worry about it later.


End file.
